A Day in the Life of Hermione Granger
by The Nori of the Universe
Summary: The title pretty much tells it all... it's a day in the life of Hermione Granger, and she's 10 years old, not yet in Hogwarts, not yet acquainted with Ron, or Harry... (Just READ and REVIEW, plese)


Credits: All things related to and about Harry Potter are J.K. Rowling's, the rest is mine. 

Author's note: Hey, I was bored, just plain bored, and had nothing else to do, I had just posted my other story and I deserved a break. So, read and review!!!!! You must!!!!!! 

A Day in the Life of Hermione Granger 

"Hermione, get up, dear!" groggily, Hermione sat up. Her hair was tangled and even more bushier than usual. Groaning, she dragged herself out of bed.   
"Coming!" she walked over in the direction of the bathroom. After her quick, ritual shower, she brushed her teeth and got dressed for school.   
HONK, HONK. "Oh, no!" Hermione exclaimed, "the bus! I'm going to be late!" Grabbing a banana and giving her parents hugs from where they sat, bleary-eyed, at the breakfast table, she ran out of the door, her mom's voice with her as she breathlessly swung onto the bus.   
"Have fun, Hermione!"   
Hermione sighed as she sat down in an empty seat. Yesterday had been one of her worst days in the whole school year. Thomas and his friends had been teasing her all day long, pulling on her hair and walking around with their top teeth stuck out over their lips, supposedly imitating Hermione. Her favorite teacher, Mrs. Kalowsky, had been absent and in her place had been the substitute whom Hermione hated the most, Mr. Hollowise. He never assigned anything, never made them do any work, and, in fact, all he did was talk to the class about his new skiing trip to someplace in America, or boast that he'd gone cruising around the Caribbean on his own, private yacht. Well, so had Hermione, but you wouldn't have seen Hermione brag on and on about it every time she came to class. On top of all this, she'd gotten back her math test and she'd gotten an A-!   
She frowned, then her eyebrows straightened out. Today they would go to the library! They were also going to present their research projects on Middle East countries and have another test, a science test. Hermione felt better, as she always did on test days. Besides, tomorrow was the start of Christmas vacation, and her family was going on a trip to the mountains.   
Once the bus finally wheezed to a stop and the kids got off to get to their classrooms, she got right to work. After copying her spelling down from the board and writing the definitions, she looked dreamily out the window and noticed right away that her science class's experimental plants were uprooted. _ What?_   
"Mrs. Kalowsky, Mrs. Kalowsky!" Hermione said in alarm, "look at our science projects! They've been uprooted!"   
Her teacher looked sharply at her, then out the window. Getting up from her desk, and staring suspiciously around the classroom as to see who might have done it, she said, "Class, follow me. Leave your books here, we're going to investigate our projects. Hermione has just informed me that something has been tampering with them."   
The whole class had been listening intently, and there was a great scraping of chairs as they all got up. After making sure they were all in a perfectly straight line, they marched off in the direction of the plants. Hermione heard a whisper in her ear.   
"Teacher's pet, teacher's pet." The taunting voice would no doubt belong to Thomas. Sure enough, as Hermione turned her head and said in an annoyed whisper, "Sh! Do you want to get me into- oh, it's you," there he was, smiling meanly at her. Hermione felt her temper rise at the sight of him. Narrowing her eyes, she turned her head back with a flounce that meant she was miffed. Instead of shutting up as she had hoped he would, he started coughing.   
"Mrs. Kalowsky, Mrs. Kalowsky, Hermione just suffocated me with her hair, and I think she's going to bite me with her rabbit teeth!"   
Mrs. Kalowsky turned. The rest of the class waited by the soiled earth, some kneeling near their plants. "Class, please continue to tidy up your plants, and when you're done, I want you to go quietly into the classroom and start recording the titles of your library books, we've got to return them today."   
She turned to Thomas. "Thomas, what did I hear you say? Hermione would never bite anyone. You should show respect your fellow classmates."   
Thomas put on a false face of innocence, which, Hermione thought, did no good to his smirking, ugly face. "But miss, her hair got into my mouth. Maybe she should cut the whole nest off."   
Hermione nearly burst in her anger. Her teacher started to answer, when she was cut short by an exclamation of puzzlement. "She will not cut off her hair, you could get a deten- why, what's wrong with your hair, Thomas? Did your mother cut- why, it's.. what!?"   
Thomas's hair was receding like a piece of spaghetti in someone's mouth into his scalp. Mrs. Kalowsky and Hermione watched, openmouthed at the sight. He was nearly bald when whatever had shaved his head finished with him.   
Hermione felt the oddest feeling, one of accomplishment. True, she felt meanly glad that whatever had done that to him had done that, but it _couldn't_ have been her who had done that, could it? O_f course not_, she told herself silently. _Don't be ridiculous. _But she still felt strange.   
All through science and math, she remained with that strange feeling. Thankfully, Thomas had stayed away from her for the remainder of the day. She glimpsed him whispering to his classmates, earning reproving looks from the librarian and Mrs. Kalowsky.   
When the bus had dropped her off after school, she immediately ran straight into the house and yelled, "I'M HOME, MUM!"   
"Hi, darling, how was your day?" her mother said, from the kitchen table where she did the taxes and other financial things from her dentist's office. Hermione had been waiting for this question, and she described what had happened in great detail, including how strange she had felt.   
"Mum, I know I didn't do it, I know I couldn't have done it, but somehow, well, maybe I think I did do it, but how could I have done, it, nobody did it. How, though?" she said, looking at her mother. Her mother looked at her strangely. Still, she said lightheartedly, "Oh, I bet it was just a trick of the light, honey, you know no one could have done it, that's impossible! Now, go do your homework, we're leaving tomorrow for our vacations in the mountains, remember that? We're going to have so much fun!"   
Hermione knew she was right. "Yes, that's probably it." But she still had that strange feeling. She tried to shake it off while she concentrated on her homework.   
That night, between her covers, she overheard her mother and father speaking.   
"Should we tell her? This is the fifth time!" her father said in an urgent whisper.   
"No, we have to wait until she gets the letter, that's what happened to great-aunt Gretchen, Mother said she waited for the letter, and then everything came spilling out then.   
"But wont it be better if... well, okay, I guess you're right. Still, I say we should tell her, to get her ready, next time this happens. Agreed?" he finally relented.   
"Fine, honey." There came the sound of a kiss. Hermione rolled her eyes. She shook her head, rolled over, and fell asleep. 

Another Note: Okay, okay, so I'm kinda reviewing my own story. Who cares? Yeah, it's short. yeah, it's kinda, well, you know, but it was supposed to be this way. Anyway, thanx for the reviews!   
  



End file.
